unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Waluigi Freak 99
Welcome! , Hi Waluigi Freak. SUPPORT KIRBYWIKI!!! SUPPORT KIRBYWIKI!!! Max2 SEE MY here FOR MORE INFO!!!! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, SPEAD THE WORD!!!! --Max2 Reason for Opposition it was more of a weak oppose, cause he has four red links. Xzelion Username Just wondering, at some other wiki there's some guy named WaluigiIsAwesome. Is that you? 07:40, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Response I was trying to make it serious. god. LOLOMG You Leaving I didn't want it go to complete waste. The reason I didn't delete image was so that one day you'd return and restore some your good articles. You have my permission to bring them back.Knife 19:02, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :Hmm? I was under the impression that the entire site was being taken down. Thank you for clarifying on that. (By the way, I assume that the project to transfer Teh Game to ChooseYourStory.com is now a no-go?) --Waluigi Freak 99 18:50, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::On a deleted article, there should be an option saying to restore (number) edits and you just pick yes.Knife 23:25, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Please Make Me a Sysop, Mr. Waluigi Freak Can you make me a sysop I want to restore articles. :I don't know if I have that authority or not, and I don't want to take any liberties, so sorry. ----Waluigi Freak 99 21:14, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Then can you restore Super Mario 128?Don't click here Thanks for making No, That's My Candy! better, I just didn't have enough time to think up a plot because blahblhblah Can you make the Haters page back to normle because User:Purple Ninjakoopa made less funny oops i meant Hammer Bros.! Hey I have something to tell you... I'll tell you if you respond Maybe you should stay on longer I guess, this place is getting a lot of trollers I also blocked two of them for a several days, and if they spam again they should be blocked forever Lario Don't forget to protect pages spammed by Ips (Make them block Ips) buddy I guess you, me, and lario are the only ones activly contributing. I can't belive knife has abandoned his own wiki. So I think you should adopt the wiki.--Dummmmmmy 23:26, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Please don't tell me we are all alone. I will go on to the mariowiki and find some people to restore the pages so we won't be here and knife can remove that annoying site notice. When I get E-mail I will ask PLDS if I can request mwuserpedia at wikia.--Dummmmmmy 23:33, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Please add the link to mariowiki. If angela reverts it I will deal with her.--Dummmmmmy 23:36, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Sysop Can you make me a sysop since I am one of the few still active users and I am the only one of the still active people not a sysop?--Dummmmmmy 20:37, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Can you pleae make me a sysop? I have been doing a lot of articles. Can you continue your version of The Game? The murder one. Yeah. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:46, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I miss ya, FOO. I miss you, Waluigi Freak. Linkzelda1234 L@Lz11!!! L@@K ATz My Uzerpage When I first looked at your userpage, I thought omigod, this page needs lotsa crap, but when I read it 'looked' funny. Plz l@@k at my userpage... BTW don't forget to watch the video!!!! Hey Waluigi Freak 99, I need that this http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rules gets pasted in the Main Page!!Cube Game 13:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) 2 Come back!Cube Game 15:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I miss you humor......can't you come to the Unanyhting wiki? I don't think he can hear you, guys. After all, he has been gone for a year.